


Convenient Moments

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Bazooka Loops [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twenty Years Later, Barely Legal Dino (Reborn!), M/M, Opportunistic Hibari Kyouya, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Reborn is rather fond of the Bovino Bazooka, at least as a training tool. He has been since he trained Dino. At first, the damn thing wasn't too reliable ...
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: Bazooka Loops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Convenient Moments

The smoke cloud dissipates, and he smiles as the pink smoke reveals the younger form of his lover. The _much_ younger version.

Younger than he’d expected from the pink smoke. Young enough that he’s not entirely sure he’s legal. He racks his brain, trying to remember when his stallion had earned his weapon. He’d been told at some point, but right now, given the state of his partner, he was struggling to remember.

“Hanauma -?”

“Huh? No, I’m Valentino.” He raises an eyebrow; his lover had stopped using his full name when he turned 15. So probably only _just_ legal. If he was a good man, he wouldn’t abuse the situation. But he wasn’t, and he did have permission of sorts -

“I’m _very_ pleased to meet you, Valentino. My name is Kyōya and _you_ are part of my territory.” The teenager squeaks, clearly flustered. He knows _exactly_ why; he’d chosen his words for precisely that effect, that implication. “Did Reborn chase you into the Bovino’s lands today?”

“How -?”

“Mmmm. It’s the most reasonable explanation for why you’re so _tiny_.” He grins, shark-like. “They’re experimenting with time-travel; you’ll go home at some point, but in the meantime -”

“- in the meantime?”

“Well, there was a reason you were here, Valentino. I see no reason to wait for an undetermined amount of time.” He allows his Flames to surface, and the teen shivers in arousal as he confirms that he is, indeed, a Cloud, and his. “And you need to learn this. Better at my hands than Reborn’s, ne?”

“I don’t follow -”

“You will, Valentino. We’ll keep things traditional, as we normally do.” Sky Flames, familiar - but so innocent that it _almost_ kills his libido - rise to brush against his, and his own cock twitches. “Strip for me and let me see my territory; I feel the need to reclaim it.”

The younger version of his lover flushes bright pink, and scrambles through undressing, leaving his clothes on the floor. He doesn’t have the bulk of his older self, his body lithe rather than muscular but it’s the lack of tattoos that feels the strangest; he’d have to ask _his_ Dino when he’d gotten the first of them. (But _that_ would have to wait for when the Bovino had managed to rectify their little fuck up.)

“Such a gorgeous boy, Valentino.” He loosens his obi allowing his yukata to slip, just a little bit. “You learn to use your cock quite well before we meet the first time in my personal timeline.” He fists his own cock lazily. “In, oh, eight years or so on your personal timeline, you’ll surprise me in sparring, pin me to the floor, and stuff it in my virgin hole.” His cock throbs, and he spreads his legs a little further; the younger version of his lover’s eyes are fixed on his cock. “I’ll _squeal_ : it hurts _delightfully_. You’ve been mine ever since.”

“I have a Cloud?”

“Mmm. I have two Skies, and I’m working on a third. Clouds drift between harmonised Skies, Valentino. We’re even rarer than you are.” Which reminded him; he needed to capture the shark and finish hunting his prey. The little animal had finally drawn his cousin into his Flames properly, and he was dying to take the man out for a test ride. “Don’t worry. You’ll get on _very_ well with my other choices.”

“If you say so, sir.” The honorific makes his cock twitch again.

“Come here, Valentino. I’m going to teach you to suck my cock.” Dino happily let him top from time to time, but he had to work for the blond’s submission; the teenage version kneels so easily, so eager for his cock in his mouth and ass, and it’s delightful. “Tell me. Has anyone fucked your pretty little mouth yet?”

The teenager shakes his head, a flush on his cheeks.

“Mmm. Younger than I thought then; your older self told me that Squalo was the first to fuck your throat.” He lifts his hand from his cock and rubs two fingers over his lover’s pink lips. Dino’s tongue darts out to taste his pre-cum, and clearly likes the flavour; he fellates his fingers with clumsy eagerness. “Though perhaps he was playing linguistic games with me because he wasn’t sure if our adventures might have altered the timeline and he didn’t want to disappoint me; we destroyed the Bovino’s time-travel tech slightly more than a decade ago, so I can see why he made that choice.”

He pulls his fingers out of his pretty new toy’s mouth, and sits up, guiding his cock to his mouth.

“You sucked my fingers beautifully, Valentino. Just do the same thing to my cock and be careful with your teeth.” The blond nods, and he slides his cock between those pretty, pretty lips and into the tight, wet heat beyond them. “Such a good boy.” the younger version of his lover shivers and he smirks. “Oh, I’d wondered whether that was an ‘original’ kink, or one Reborn had beaten into you. Use your tongue; explore my cock. Once you’ve swallowed my pleasure, I’ll teach you what your ass is for, haneuma.”

He rolls his hips, fucking his mouth gently. There would be plenty of time to be rough with his stallion; Reborn had found a brand new way to terrorise his student - at least back in the past. There’d be _many_ more opportunities if he knew the man. (He’d have to interrogate his Dino when he returned to find out just how many chances he’d have to fuck the teenage version of his lover.)

The blowjob is almost sweet in its clumsiness; training the colt currently on his knees into a stallion that was capable of mounting him would be an enjoyable treat. “You have a very sweet mouth. For a first attempt, that was a _very_ lovely blowjob, Valentino. You get better as you get older. Your older self can swallow my cock like a _pro_ ; he takes all ten inches of it like it’s nothing, and moans in pleasure as I skullfuck him.”

“Skullfuck?”

“Mmmm. A crude term for it, but accurate. It’s where I get a good grip on your pretty blond hair and you use your mouth as it was intended to be used -” the younger version of his lover shudders and cums. It’s cute. “- we’ll work our way up to it, Valentino. You need to learn how to deep throat before I can do _that_ to you.”

“How do I find you -?”

“Survive Reborn’s training. My other Sky is your kohai, Valentino, and the one I’m courting is his cousin.” He presses a kiss to the boy’s mouth. “Your kohai - my little animal - makes the sweetest of sounds when made to take your cock.” Which reminded him. Tsunayoshi was more than overdue for a night of being thoroughly stuffed with as much cock as would fit in his still tiny form. “While I can cheat, we need lube for the next part; my bedroom is through that door. Make yourself comfortable.”

He watches with amusement as the coltish teen scrambles to his feet and flies through the indicated door. Hmm; would telling the boy why he currently wasn’t clumsy help or hinder? It was the sort of question he kept the little animal around to answer, but he wasn’t sure his Sky would approve of his plans to thoroughly break in his visitor.

He follows more slowly, folding his yukata and picking up the colt’s clothing, before drifting into his bedroom. “Rollover, pretty boy, and spread your legs. I’m going to show you just how malleable the human body is, and just how good it can feel to have it … abused.” Dino scrambles over, obligingly, and spreads his legs wide - gorgeous wide; was his version so flexible still, or had that been stolen from him by the slow march of time?

“So, um, Cloud-san? Are you going to fuck me?”

“I was just admiring the view. You look … odd without your bodyart, and I was deciding whether I liked its absence. By the time you mount me, you’ll have quite the collection. Some of it daring, some of it commemorative, and some as an unsubtle fuck you to the previous generation.” He shakes his head amused. “I think I prefer it, but it does cause complications; there are many onsen I will never be able to take you to, and clan members who refuse to acknowledge you, despite your Flames.”

“Tell me about my body art? You’ve got me curious -”

He doesn’t answer Valentino immediately, choosing to dig in his clothes chest for the lube that neither he nor the older Dino needed; altering his pretty new toy’s body permanently would take a little more negotiation. He finds a half-full bottle and shakes his head, amused by the memory attached to it. “- I’m not sure I should; it may alter your future and my past, and after how hard we had to work to get here, I’m reluctant to change things.”

“Just one?” He chuckles and kneels between his new toy’s thighs. “It won’t - can’t - change things that much. Can it?”

“Perhaps.” He pours some of the lube into the small of his back. “Several of your pieces have complicated stories attached to them.”

“Fuck that’s cold.”

“It’ll warm-up. It’s why I put it on your back.” He dips two fingers into the liquid and rubs them together, testing the consistency of the slick. He presses his thumb to the neat little untouched pucker, teasing it gently, over and over again until the tension goes right out of the muscle he’s working. “You grow to love the temperature shock when you’re older.”

“Feels weird -”

“Oh, it’ll improve. You’ve clearly learnt to fuck your fist; have you learned about your prostate?” The nod he gets amuses him. “Though I suspect you haven’t gotten to internal stimulation yet. You’ll want to buy yourself a toy for that. Or at least a toy for when you’re home alone. It’ll make your relationship with your shark more physically tolerable.” He fucks his colt with his thumb, slow and easy, until the teen starts to fuck back onto it. “The two of you fuck like bunny rabbits prior to our meeting; it keeps him alive and you from getting trapped in a marriage.” He chuckles. “So hmm. One bit of art -” a test, to see what might change, “- you have a stylised skylark on your left shoulder mirrored to a stallion on your right.” The teen shivers. “You had them done last year in the traditional manner, and I fucked you in the aftermath and it was _delicious_.”

“A skylark?”

“A skylark.” He pulls his thumb out carefully and replaces it with two fingers, newly slicked. “My mark. Your kohai wears it, too. My Skies, under my wings; I’m looking forward to wrangling my current prey into wearing it, as well.” He scissors his fingers patiently, methodically working his pretty toy’s hole until it’s rim is slack and easy and the boy is a loose-limbed pile of happy mush, progressively melting further into his bed. “This pretty little hole will need training as much as the rest of you, Valentino; I want you to be able to just spread your legs so we can skip this stage. It’s fun sometimes, but there’ll be days the bazooka doesn’t last long enough for more than a quick fuck.”

“Hiiieee?” The sound makes him smirk.

“Officially, it lasts for five minutes; I’m assuming it’s currently being fine-tuned. We might get hours, we might get thirty seconds. I’d like to maximise the amount of that time you spend sat on my cock, Valentino.” He slicks his cock, and shifts forward, guiding himself into his new toy’s hot, slick hole and pressing inside in one smooth movement that has the blond yelping as he stretches his untouched depths. “There we go, pretty colt. How does that feel?”

“Good-weird. Like it could get really good, but it’s so new -”

“Mmmm.” He rolls his hips, angling his cock to stroke over his new toy’s prostate. Valentino squeaks when he finds the right angle, and he smirks and pounds the blond, taking him hard and fast, with brutal precision. He knows how things work around his Skies; his Dino calls it ‘Murphy’s Law’. He slides his hand beneath his pretty Sky and strokes his cock gently, teasing at his foreskin, using every trick he knows to make the blond cum quickly. (His skin’s prickling, like the bazooka is about to wear off.) Valentino cums, just as the smoke forms, and he rolls clear just in time to avoid being dragged back into the past; his Dino lands with a thump.

“I don’t want to know, do I?”

“The memories will catch up with you later, Hanauma. But for now, why don’t you fuck me; I’ve done all the work so far today, and without most of the reward -” His lover laughs and cages him under his body, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You, Kyōya are a wicked man. Do you want any prep?”

“Get your cock in me, idiot-horse. And tell me how many men you murdered in the last two hours.”

“What makes you think I murdered anybody?”

“I had your younger self begging for my cock, koibito. If you had a chance to execute your father’s favourite idiots, you took it. Or you straightened out the Family finances. Or, possibly, you fucked your Right Hand, but that’s less likely -” Dino laughs and cuts him off with a harsh kiss and pins him down, sliding his cock into his ass, and he gives himself up to the pleasure.


End file.
